Estúpida y sensual Testarossa
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente. Lindy nunca actuaba tan relajadamente y lo más importante… ¡Testarossa tiene la manía de rascarse la mejilla derecha cuando miente! / —Maldita seas estúpida y sensual Testarossa—le dije de vuelta.


**PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTO ES UN ONE-SHOT DE SIGNUMXFATE**

 **Herejía, merezco que me quemen. Na tampoco tanto. Simplemente quise escrbir algo diferente a lo que usualmente escribo y he aqui haciendo las parejas mas raras. No se preocupen, si me gusta el Fatum pero soy fiel al NanoFate.**

 **No crean que este fandom es el único, lo haré de los demás Fandoms en los que alguna vez he escrito algo. Es decir en Victorious, Cross Ange, Vocaloid, y Naruto. Pero debo admitir que este capitulo me costo bastante y les diré que cuando queres escribir Fatum al momento de hacerlo te das cuenta de lo dificil que es y cuando lo acabas, de lo largo que salio.**

 **Ahora lanzo un reto a quien quiera cumplirlo y es escribir un fanfic de este fandom (si queres hacerlo de más fandoms adelante) de parejas que usualmente no escribes. Si no, tampoco hay problema.**

 **Y repito que no me maten. Pero me pregunto que sigue ahora ¿Un ChronoxYuuno? Dios me libre.**

* * *

 _"Estúpida y sensual Testarossa"_ Ese fue mi pensamiento al ver cómo ganaba los cien metros planos en primer lugar.

Llevo aproximadamente tres meses buscando una manera de volver a mis cabales pero cierta chica no me deja.

—Signum-sempai~ —ahí va de nuevo.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo…? Testarossa—pregunte al verla acercarse. Nos encontrábamos en medio de un festival deportivo.

— ¿Me viste correr sempai? —pregunto infantilmente. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tierna, infantil, sensual y seductora al mismo tiempo? No tenía idea de que se pudiera hasta que esta chica apareció en mi vida.

 _Era un día cualquiera en esta monótona vida escolar. Era el segundo periodo de clases cuando de repente salí a distraerme usando la clásica excusa de querer ir al baño. En ese tiempo estaba en segundo año de bachillerato por lo que los bloques de segundo estaba junto a la oficina directiva._

 _Cuando la vi pensé que sería una estudiante de nuevo ingreso y estaba en lo correcto, donde me equivoque fue en el año. Y también la procedencia. Al ser una chica bastante alta—casi igual de alta que yo—imagine que sería igual de segundo y al ver sus cabellos rubios la imagine española o latina, ya saben, los estereotipos marcados en esta parte del mundo. Lo cierto es que solo la vi de espaldas conversando con la directora Lindy Harlaown acompañada por la que debería ser su madre por lo tanto el errar en esa suposición era más que lógico. Esto sin contar que la vi poco tiempo dado a que "iba al baño"._

 _Resulta que si era una estudiante de intercambio, era Italiana, tal parecía que su madre se había comprometido con una persona residente en Japón, precisamente aquí en Uminari, y por esa razón se ha mudado. Pero no era de segundo año como yo, iba en primero junto a mi hermana menor y aun asi era joven, pues había adelantado un año. Al principio no le tome importancia hasta que termine arrojándole mis cosas por las escaleras. Y ahí fue cuando realmente la conocí, la unica persona que saca mi lado sensible y la unica capaz de hacerme hacer cosas realmente estúpidas._

 _Fate Testarossa es la única persona de doblegar y manipular a Signum Wolkenritter._

—Geez, Testarossa te recuerdo que he repetido año, por lo tanto ya no soy tu sempai. —recordé, ¿recuerdan que un párrafo atrás dije que ella es la unica capaz de hacerme cosas realmente estúpidas? Estoy repitiendo año ¿saben porque? Porque me enamore de esta niña. Pero dios mio como sufro, y no porque sepa que nunca me corresponderán, sino porque no tengo ni una guía ni ningún fundamento. Testarossa es la persona más lenta, densa y distraída que jamás pueda existir, rompe completamente los límites y estándares.

—Igualmente, eres dos años mayor que yo por lo que sigues siendo mi sempai. —replico.

—Y por eso es que estás soltera—dije socarronamente.

—Eso es lo que usted cree sempai— ¿A qué se debe el guiño?

—Oh vaya, asi que al fin has aceptado a Takamachi—aunque lo dije burlonamente eso en realidad me destroza. Porque aunque nunca hago un intento por conquistarla no quiero que nadie la tenga. Soy una persona realmente rara.

Los ojos borgoña que son tan distintivos en ella me miraron con confusión para después soltarse a reír.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Sí.

Silencio.

— ¡Dime!

—Ya… ya, tampoco te alteres sempai—dijo haciendo como si empujara algo hacia el suelo levemente. —Lo que pasa es que no hay ningún interés de ella hacia mi parte, ya tiene a alguien más.

— ¿De la tuya hacia la suya?

—Tampoco. —Rio— ¿Sabes?, deberías empezar a llevarte mejor con ella, pronto serán familia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Aunque me pregunto si será tu cuñada o tu prima…—no me está haciendo caso. —Signum-sempai Si una chica se casa con tu prima ¿se hace tu cuñada o tu prima también?

—Su-Supongo que mi prima ¿Por qué?

—Y luego me dices densa a mí—me saco la lengua—Ata cabos oh gran caballero de la espada.

— ¡TESTAROSAAAA! —Exclamé una vez que entendí— ¡Ven aquí leche condensada!

— ¡No quiero! —Maldita sea Testarossa ¿qué rayos me hiciste? yo no era así.

 _El final de un nuevo día escolar. No hay nada más que me guste que eso a excepcion de obviamente, las peleas. Mi aula se encuentra hasta el tercer piso y justamente el día de hoy me había tocado llevar una bolsa extra con ropas las cuales no me apetecía cargar los siguientes tres pisos, junto más aparte, mi mochila. Me recargue en la baranda buscando algun profesor, como una deidad allá arriba me ama no había ninguno cerca por lo que proseguí a realizar mi tan conocida maniobra de lanzar mis cosas y lanzarme del segundo piso._

 _¿Qué? No me pueden culpar, todo en algun punto de su vida les ha dado flojera cargar sus propias cosas y las aventaron por las escaleras para recogerlas al bajar, claro hacías un esfuerzo en agacharte pero por lo menos no cargabas nada al bajar. Nunca he entendido porque los colegios no utilizan elevadores, le harían un bien a los estudiantes, pero tampoco eliminen las escaleras, sirven para esconderse en educación física._

 _Pero volviendo al tema, tome la bolsa y la lance, escuche como habia aterrizado en el suelo por lo que seguí con la mochila. Pero no escuché un "plaff" sino un "poc" seguido de un gruñido por lo que me asome a ver. Puede ver una cabellera negra-azulada, joder, era el hijo de la directora, Chrono Harlaown estaba metida en un buen lío, pero para mi sorpresa y alivio no era a él a quien había golpeado sino a una chica que reconocí como "la rubia de intercambio"._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó._

— _Sí, gracias Chrono—agradeció con una hermosa voz, una capaz de enamorar a cualquiera— ¿De dónde salió todo esto?_

— _Tengo una idea—dijo con la mirada seria e inclino la cabeza hacia el segundo piso de donde se supone y bajaría. —Wolkenritter-san…—llamó y no tuve más opción que ir, asi que salté. —La directora Lindy ya le ha dicho que puede lastimar a alguien y mire nada más lo que ha hecho, herir a esta nueva estudiante de intercambio que…_

 _No recuerdo ni tres cuartas partes de todo el sermón que me dio, mi mirada se pasaba alrededor y pude ver a la chica detenidamente._

 _Tenía cabellos rubios peculiares, el flequillo estaba peinado y a la vez desaliñado. Los rasgos extranjeros se marcaban claramente en su rostro dándole un lindo perfil sumado a su perfilada nariz y sus rosados (y la vista delicados) labios. Estoy segura que los mire bastante tiempo, pero sin duda me quede todo el sermón prendada a sus orbes rojizos._

— _san…_

 _¿San?_

— _ritter-san…_

 _¿Me estaban hablando a mí?_

— _¡WOLKENRITTER-SAN!_

— _¡¿QUÉ?! —me sobresalté y le grite de vuelta, ojala Lindy no esté cerca y me suspenda por esto._

— _¿Me ha estado escuchando?_

— _Si claro Harlaown—dije—Mire no es por interrumpir su maravilloso discurso pero Vita y Shamal me están esperando y sabe cómo se pone Zafira si llegamos tarde. Asi que si me disculpa me marcho._

 _Tal vez me hice la muy digna pero estaba que me dormía ahí mismo, es más, ella estaba cabeceando pero sin dejar de verme. Cosa rara. Pero apenas di unos pasos escuche la risa de la chica._

— _¡Cierra esa boca Chrono! ¡Admite que hasta tú te dormías! —y con eso me cayó bien. Seguí con mi camino— ¡Nos vemos más de noche Wolkenritter-san!_

 _No entendí lo que dijo hasta dos horas tarde donde, una vez en casa, Shamal me informó que invitó a unas compañeras además de nuestra prima a una fiesta de pijamas. Siendo como soy no le tome importancia, me puse mis ropas típicas para boludear en casa y me recosté en el sofá y encendí el televisor. Estaba muy a gusto viendo un torneo de esgrima mientras trataba de aprender algun nuevo movimiento. Entonces tocaron la puerta. Cuando abrí me topé con esa chica junto a una mujer adulta la que debería ser su madre. Una vez que su madre saludo y se despidió de su hija nos quedamos solas, Vita ya estaba dormida, es solo una niña de 8 años, es normal que tenga sueño y tanto Shamal como Zafira habían salido a comprar unas cuantas frituras._

— _Un gusto encontrarnos de nuevo Wolkenritter-san—dijo._

— _Asi que perteneces al grupo amistoso de Shamal ¿eh?_

— _¿No te ha hablado de mí? —pregunto contrariada. Tenía dos opciones, o romperle la ilusión o decirle la verdad._

— _Si todo el tiempo, pero nunca le pongo atención. No suelo concentrarme en muchas cosas—asi es, he optado por la verdad, cosa rara ya que yo nunca me abro tanto ni para cosas tan simples._

— _Shamal-san me dijo algo sobre eso, de hecho habla mucho de usted, realmente le admira._

— _Vaya, eso lo desconocía completamente—ahora ya tengo como molestarla._

— _¿Le gusta la esgrima? —pregunto emocionada al ver lo que antes captaba mi atencion. Claro, ahora el televisor estaba en segundo plano, para mí era más importante saber el tono exacto de sus ojos._

— _Eh… Si claro, practico incluso en el club del colegio._

— _¿Hay un club de esgrima en el colegio? — ¿será acaso que tambien le gusta la esgrima? O mejor aún ¿la practicará?_

— _Sí, es muy pequeño en realidad, solo somos 7 miembros._

— _Son muchos miembros._

— _Comparados con los demás clubes no somos nada. ¿Ya has decidido a que club integrarte?_

— _Pues no estaba segura, ninguno me llamaba suficiente la atencion pero me he decido._

— _Oh interesante…—murmuré tomando un poco de agua._

— _¡Me uniré al club de esgrima! —escupí toda el agua en mi boca. — ¿Sucede algo?_

— _No, solo me sorprendió, no me lo imagine. Debes conseguir equipamiento, ya sabes, una espada especial y de ser posible un uniforme, aunque este no es obligatorio ya que nadie lo usa. Pero tú tal vez…_

— _No me subestimes, soy reconocida como la mejor en mi Italia sino es que en Europa en general. —alego con un adorable puchero, con esas caras no le voy a creer._

— _Nunca he escuchado tu nombre…_

— _Será porque nunca me lo has preguntado—cierto, solo me había referido a ella como "esa chica rubia" o "la nueva"_

 _Tome de nuevo el vaso con agua y antes de comenzar a beber pregunte: — ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Fate Testarossa_

 _Escupí mi agua por segunda ocasión._

— _¿Lo ves? —dijo con burla ante mi reacción, pero es que jamás me lo esperé._

— _Me has sorprendido, debo admitirlo—dije mientras hacía que el agua transitara normalmente por mi garganta a lo que rió—Dime has escuchado hablar del "Caballero de la espada"_

— _Sí, es la mejor esgrimista de Asia, se le llama asi por su mirada azulada, pero no le he visto nunca._

— _Pues lo tienes enfrente—ella abrió de más las cuencas de sus ojos. — ¿Ves que no es divertido?_

— _Ya entendí Signum-sempai_

— _¿Yo cuando te deje llamarme sempai?_

— _Nunca—el descaro…— ¿Dónde queda el aula de esgrima?_

 _Entonces de verdad entrará, bueno, por lo menos ya tendré con quien pelear._

— _No tenemos un aula si no ue vamos a una arboleda, yo te recogeré en el salón para que no te pierdas, es un poco confuso el cómo llegar._

— _Vaya caballerosidad Caballero de la espada_

— _Mejor guarde silencio Ferrari Testarossa…— ¿En qué momento cambió el ambiente?_

— _O si no ¿Qué? —me desafió acercándose con una mirada dificil de descifrar para mí. Sujete su muñeca e inconscientemente yo tambien me acerque._

— _No me desafíes… Testarossa…_

— _Muy tarde… Sempai…—me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo aturdida y después se abrió la puerta._

 _Me quede ahí paralizada simulando que veía el televisor, pude ver de reojo que Testarossa estaba con una mirada asombrada y sus mejillas tenuemente. Shamal entro con las bolsas correspondientes de frituras junto a Takamachi, Bannings, Tsukimura, Nuestra prima Hayate y nuestro hermano Zafira._

 _Se saludaron, muy emotivo y todo y en lo que ellas disfrutaban me hacía el cuestionamiento porque donde la rubia deposito mis labios se sentía tan suave pero el que más me inquietaba era que yo quise que corriera más a la izquierda._

—Estúpida y sensual Testarossa _—_ maldije al verla con un lápiz en sus labios. Ella tenía esa maña de tener siempre algo en la boca, algo que sea medianamente masticable. Si estamos en clase son las plumas, lápices y lapiceros. Si es receso con los palillos si ya se había acabado la comida. En deportes era un pica-diente o el palo de una paleta, pero solo el palo ya que no le gustaban los dulces. Y su era esgrima solía llevar siempre un chocolate dado que odia los chicles.

De seguir distrayéndome en clases como muerde cosas repetiré año de nuevo. Pero es que jodeeer, suelta ese condenado lápiz. Y cómo escuchando mis súplicas lo soltó, una gota paso en mi sien al notar que medio lápiz ya era historia. Seguido de esto tomo el bolígrafo. Sus dientes mordían suavemente el plástico mientras sus labios se movían para no quedar entre sus colmillos y la víctima, en este caso el bolígrafo, mientras delicadamente lo pasaba de un lado a otro controlando su saliva.

Bien dicen que para saber cómo besa alguien solo hay que verle comer una manzana. Yo les diré que… ¡Al diablo! Llevo 1 año observando esa manía de ella y les puedo jurar que besa de maravilla, hacer eso da una excelente práctica además de que desearía firmemente ser yo quien bese sus labios, quiero que mis labios sean todos esos lápices y bolígrafos.

—Signum-sempai… _—_ susurró—ponga atención a la clase y deje de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo—Lo que faltaba ahora me regañan.

Sinceramente me estoy hartando de esta situación.

Desde que conocí a Testarossa he dejado de ser quien era por completo. Desde que ella llego socializo más que mi familia, los amigos de éstos y el club de esgrima, casi podría decirse que me volví popular. Tengo muchas miradas sobre mí, pero no la que yo quiero, que es la suya.

Una persona normal hace su mejor esfuerzo para pasar de año pero poco me falto a mí para realizar un pacto demoniaco con tal de reprobar. Cuando acepté mis sentimientos románticos hacia Testarossa (cosa que no que fácil) decidí pasar el mayor tiempo con ella haciendo cualquier cosa y dígase con esto, repetir el ciclo escolar. Recuerdo que cuando me dieron el boletín literalmente salte de alegría al saber que había reprobado mientras Zafira y Vita me miraban como si mañana llovieran zombies Shamal solo se rio y me dijo "Te pego duro el amor hermanita".

Y una cosa peor aún, nunca podía definir qué clase de relación tenía con Testarossa. Es decir, en ocasiones éramos rivales por semanas, en otras simples amigas pero cuando llegan sus periodos prácticamente parezco su novia. Esto sin contar que recibo 7 abrazos diarios como mínimo, 4 besos en la mejilla y en lo largo de nuestra rara amistad llevamos 3 besos en la comisura y nos hemos estado a punto de besar por lo menos 3 veces este mes (mayormente en las prácticas). Y si preguntan cómo lo sé es simple, son las noches que no puedo dormir.

Y lo que me inquieta es que Testarossa se lo pasa todo por alto, no da muestras de indiferencia pero tampoco de correspondimiento. Y me irrita. Me guste o no es bastante popular, me enfurezca o me enrabie todos saben lo hermosa que es mi amiga. Pese a tener la edad de una chica de primero aunque vaya en segundo tiene un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y me entristezca o me deprima, hay mejores partidos que yo en esta institución.

— ¡Signum-sempai! —Salí de mis pensamientos por la persona en la que pensaba—Ya ha acabado la clase.

Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta.

—Hace tiempo le veo bastante hundida en pensamientos ¿Algo le preocupa?

—No es nada—respondí secamente arrepintiéndome en el acto. —Quiero decir, realmente no es importante, no te mortifiques en vano.

—De acuerdo—me preguntó hasta donde soportaré con todos estos sentimientos hacia vos.

—Saldré un momento—dije levantándome y saliendo del aula.

Comencé mi camino a paso lento, seguí trotando y terminé corriendo. Fui a la azotea me recosté a ver el cielo preguntándome porque todo era tan dificil. Tal vez olvidar mis sentimientos sea lo mejor pero es más dificil que eso. Porque no quiero hacerlo, creo que ya seré masoquista.

— ¡Amore mio! —no puede ser…

Con temor volteé y me escondí detrás de la entrada. De ahí entraron dos chicas rubias, una de ojos borgoña y otra de ojos añil. Ambas estaban conversando, o mejor dicho discutiendo. No logre entender nada de lo que decían en otro idioma, el cual no entiendo, pero se reconocerlo, el italiano. Solo una persona posee tales características físicas y hablaba tal idioma. Escuché unos forcejeos para después haber silencio, mi curiosidad hizo que me asomara, pero ahora desee jamás haberlo hecho.

Fate Testarossa… Y Carim Gracia… Compartían un dulce y apasionado beso.

Calle las lágrimas y sollozos que pugnaban por salir. Mi corazón había sido roto, es cierto, sentía tristeza pero, la rabia permanecía en mí.

Cuando escuche como se iban apreté mis puños y me dirigí a donde guardábamos las espadas, sables y floretes. Tome la espada y salí a la arboleda. Los golpes que le daba al viejo tronco que usábamos para ensayar cortes eran realmente duros, no me importaba si rompía la espada el tronco, solo quería sacar toda esta frustración. Shamal bien que me lo había dicho.

— _Deberías decírselo…—me dijo Shamal una vez que terminara de celebrar que me quedaría en segundo año._

— _No, claro que no—repliqué de inmediato—Yo estoy bien asi._

— _¿Segura? —Pregunto dudosa—Es mejor amar y ser rechazado que amar y pertenecer callado._

— _¿Y eso porque? —Yo nunca he sido buena en estas cosas, pero hasta yo sabía que declararme no era buena idea, era PÉSIMA._

— _Porque te quedaras con un dolor incomparable al accidente de hace cuatro años—baje la mirada. No me gustaba recordar eso. —En fin…—se encogió de hombros y me abrazo—Tú sabes lo que haces, pero recuerda que si decidís callar, nada debe de salir de aqui—señaló mi corazón—o de lo contrario todo el remolino explotara. Y eso no será bonito._

— _Te quiero pequeña—llore interiormente._

Maldita sea. Siempre tuve en mente que alguien llegaría y tomaría el corazón de Testarossa, pero nunca me prepare para eso. Yo sé que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que algun día nuestros sentimientos fueran recíprocos pero mírenme ahora, a punto de destruir una espada y un árbol.

—Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres romper? ¿El tronco, la espada o ambos? —escuché una voz burlona detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Salió más frío de lo que planee pero de verdad la situación me enfermaba.

—Nunca regresaste al aula, me preocupaste—maldito sea ese sonrojo.

Mucho que te preocupaba mientras te besabas con Gracia.

— ¿Ah sí? —me di la vuelta y seguí arremetiendo contra el árbol.

Malditos recuerdos que se esfuerzan por aparecer.

— _Testarossa ¿Estás bien?_ — _pregunte. Se había esquinzado el tobillo mientras practicaba en atletismo. Yo me había encargado de cargarla y llevarle a la enfermería._

— _Si estoy bien sempai, se ha preocupado demasiado_

 _Nada es demasiado cuando se trata de ella._

— _N-No es gracioso_ — _repliqué cuando sonrió de manera radiante al verme en mi cara de conflicto._

— _No dije eso_ — _hizo una pausa_ — _Estoy feliz, de que te hayas preocupado por mí._

 _Me dio un beso en la comisura pero no se separó completamente, quedamos a centímetros y estoy segura de que no me hubiera contenido y le hubiera besado si la campana no hubiese sonado._

— ¿Es todo Testarossa?

— ¡¿Por qué actúas tan fríamente?! —reclamo con la voz quebrada cuando soy yo quien quiere echarse a llorar, pero no la haré mientras me vea, tengo un orgullo.

—Es algo que no te importa—respondí.

Hubo silencio, solo silencio.

—Como no regresaste dejaste tu maletín en el aula

—En un rato voy por él.

—No es necesario—me detuve un momento, será…—Te lo he traído.

Un peso muerto cayó al césped.

—Gracias.

—Sempai…—me llamo en un tono que me obligo a voltear a verla.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un ataque directo el cual logre parar a duras a penas. Me tomó por completa sorpresa, como en aquella ocasión.

— _Vaya, no lo haces nada mal_ — _elogié._

— _No por nada he ganado_ — _ni la modesta se hizo, bueno, yo tampoco lo hago._

— _Veamos entonces que estilo es mejor, si el italiano o el alemán._

— _¿Eres alemana?_

— _Mi apellido debió habértelo dicho._

— _No me fijo mucho en esas cosas_ — _se sonrojó._

— _De todas maneras, tambien tengo nacionalidad japonesa asi que realmente no importa._

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Testarossa?! —pregunté exaltada, no quiero herirla, aunque recordando todos nuestros enfrentamientos, tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo. El estilo italiano se impuso al alemán.

— ¡Eso te pregunto yo a ti! —su voz se quebró ¿por qué? —De repente eres cariñosa conmigo, en otras sos muy fría pero hoy has pasado el límite. ¡¿No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí?!

¿Acaso me está reclamando? La que tiene el corazón roto aquí soy yo. Sin controlarme lancé un ataque directo hacia ella.

— ¡Mejor calla que no sabes nada! —Grité—Quien debería estarse quejando soy yo ¡Pero no me ves haciéndolo! ¡¿O sí?!

Ella esquivo mi ataque y contratacó. Tal vez sea mal momento para decirlo pero esas espadas tienen un filo bastante delicado realmente. Me causo una leve cortada en el antebrazo y yo le dejé uno en la mejilla. Realmente me alegra que lo hubiera visto venir. ¿Sino que sería de mí?

— ¡Yo no soy tú! —gritó y ahora realmente se considera un milagro esquivar cada uno de sus ataques. Son más rápidos de lo que alguna vez vi. Ahora entiendo el porqué de su nombre— ¡Yo no puedo guardar mis sentimientos! ¡Yo grito cuando no debo! ¡Actúo a base de instintos! ¡Y todo es por tu maldita culpa!

Pare su espada y trate de engancharla con la mía pero no funciono. Volvió a asestar pero las espadas se quedaron enfrentándose y raspillandose con tanta fuerza que empleábamos.

— ¡¿y sabes porque?! —no me dejo no abrir la boca ella logro enroscarla y hacerla volar lejos y lanzó la suya propia— ¡PORQUE TE AMO!

— ¿Que has dicho?

Murmure sorprendida pero ella solo me tiro al pasto mientras comenzaba a golpearme... Duro.

— ¡Tu grandísimos idiota! —grito mientras trataba de golpearme en la cara a puño cerrado ¿qué clase de amor es ese?

Esquive su primer puñetazo y detuve el segundo. En batalla cuerpo a cuerpo nunca ha habido una vencedora pero hoy yo llevaría el triunfo.

— Te amo tanto que duele—murmure cuando después de tanto forcejeo logre quedar arriba—Nunca lo notaste—mi voz no sonaba dulce, era fría, cortante, mostraba un evidente reclamo.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

—Que NO te besaras con Gracia, que rechazaras a Acous.

La cara de la rubia mostró indignación y me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que me hizo perder el equilibrio y me quito de encima.

—Nunca he salido con nadie ¿porque crees tú?—pregunto rodando los ojos con ironía—Pero sinceramente no sé de donde sacas que me he besado con Carim-san

La volví a taclear.

—No te hagas la inocente Testarossa yo te vi en la azotea.

De nuevo una patada.

— ¡No finjo! —reclamo dándome un cabezazo.

— ¡Auch! —me queje del cabezazo.

— ¡Te amo! ¡¿Porque no lo entiendes?!—reclamo y recibí un puñetazo.

Mi paciencia se acabó. Le golpe en el estómago, ella igual se quedó sin aire.

— ¡¿Qué clase de amor vas a procesarme cuando me golpeas?! Ya deja de golpearme

— ¡Un amor de idiotas! ¡Solo nuestro!

— ¡Te cállate la puta boca a golpes!

— ¡Inténtalo Wolkenritter!

— ¡Ya verás Testarossa!

Le golpe directo al labio mientras que ella directo a la nariz. Ella cayó encima de mí ya que la jale en medio del dolor, nos miramos fijamente, note que lo que decía era verdad pero no comprendía lo de Gracia aún, e ignorando nuestros golpes sangrientos nuestros labios se unieron.

Vaya forma más original de besarse con el amor de tu vida por primera vez. Por favor, nótese mi sarcasmo.

Entonces nos separamos bruscamente. Dos chicos nos habían detenido. Eran Chrono y Vice, compañeros de tercero.

—Ara ara...—jodeeer... Esa voz es de Lindy...—Que me encuentro aquí, a mis dos mejores alumnas peleando...

¿Cómo pueden ella y Fate estar tan tranquilas?

—Muy mal esto lo resolveremos en mi oficina—pretendió que nos tomaba de las orejas y nos pudo que hiciéramos quejas de dolor y fastidio de camino a su oficina. Lo hicimos aunque no estaba conforme con eso.

Era ya la tercera vez que entraba a su oficina por estar peleando con alguien, esta vez sí que me expulsan. Ya no vere a Testarossa todos los días…

—Tranquila la directora Lindy es mi segunda madre

— ¡¿Qué…?!

—Mi mamá se comprometió con alguien de Uminari y de la nada entro a este colegio y me llevo bien con Chrono ¿Con quién crees que se comprometió? —señaló a la directora con la mirada.

—Testarossa, eso no me tranquiliza.

—Siéntense—ordenó y lo hicimos— ¿Qué tal tus heridas Fate-chan?

—Nada grave oka-san—respondió ligeramente quitándole importancia.

— ¿Qué tal tú Signum-chan? —pregunto de la misma manera a mí.

—Pues solo una cortada en el antebrazo y acabo de recuperar el aire.

— ¡Vieras oka-san! ¡Los puñetazos de Signum te matan tres veces antes de caer al suelo! —eso no ayuda, enserio Testarossa.

—No me extraña considerando que en todas las peleas que se ha metido y salido sin un rasguño—rio mientras ponía más azúcar a su taza de té y posteriormente beberlo—Pero por lo visto no te quedaste atrás ¿verdad? Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya tengo nuera.

Testarossa rio avergonzada con un adorable sonrojo mientras yo desvié la mirada.

La puerta fue abierta pero no me entro ni el menor interés pues la frase de Lindy me dejo inmóvil.

—Lindy ya encontré a Alicia—esa voz era la de la madre de Testarossa, volteo para llevarme la sorpresa de ver a una chica exactamente igual a Testarossa pero más baja.

Aquí es donde me doy una bofetada mental al recordar que había una segunda Testarossa llamada Alicia y era su gemela. Si en la sección de dúos las "Hermanas Testarossa" siempre ganaban. Yo nunca participaba en los dúos ya que mi estilo es más solo además de que no tenía la mejor sincronía con nadie.

Pero se supone que estaba en Italia hasta el mes siguiente.

— ¿Dónde estaba? —pregunto Lindy curiosa.

—Con la novia ya sabes—dijo Precia a lo que Lindy suspiro. Entonces algo hizo click en la cabecita de Testarossa y rio ligeramente.

—Yo tampoco sabía que estaba aquí—me susurro mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

Entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente.

Testarossa no hablaba italiano con alguien que no fuera su familia, o yo en caso de querer molestarme o la enfadaba mucho (aunque al final terminara sonrojada). Lindy nunca pretendía que me jalaba de las orejas ni hacía acto de presencia, siempre mandaba a un profesor o alumno llamarme. Nunca actuaba tan relajadamente y lo más importante…

¡Testarossa tiene la manía de rascarse la mejilla derecha cuando miente!

—Maldita seas estúpida y sensual Testarossa—le dije de vuelta.


End file.
